


In the lake

by nessian_trash_heap



Series: Nesta's throat [3]
Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Face-Fucking, Filthy, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Sex, Vaginal Sex, Water Sex, cum, lake sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:14:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29709396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nessian_trash_heap/pseuds/nessian_trash_heap
Summary: It's that scene. In the lake. Third in a series, but takes place during the events of ACOSF chapter 50.
Relationships: Nesta Archeron/Cassian
Series: Nesta's throat [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180847
Kudos: 26





	In the lake

**Author's Note:**

> The latest in the "Nesta's Throat" series, in which Cassian "worships" Nesta's throat. Like the others, I've written it in one sitting with very little editing.
> 
> All characters and settings belong to Sarah J Maas, and as per usual, I hope she never sees this.
> 
> If you like it, please let me know!

At the look on Cassian’s face, Nesta let the sword fall from her fingers and started removing her clothes. Cassian dragged his eyes down her body as first her breasts were exposed, then her sex. Nesta backed up until she hit the edge of the lake and wandered in a few steps. Cassian followed suit, stripping out of his leathers as he made his way to her.

He was on her in a moment, gently holding her face to slant her lips to meet his. Nesta bit Cassian’s lower lip, eliciting a growl from him that curled her toes and warmed her core. She nipped at his jaw line, then dipped her head to lick up his throat, and kissing back down, down his chest, his abdomen, until she was on her knees before him, her legs spread a little. The clear waters of the lake gently lapped at her sex, a cool brush like the gentlest caress.

Nesta looked up at him through her lashes as she gripped his enormous, hard cock, bringing it to her lips. She kissed the sides of his shaft, her hand pumping slowly harder between each press of her lips as she worked her way to the base. Nesta licked the underside of his shaft, then the top, then the tip.

“Nesta, I—“

Realizing his pleasure was near, Nesta took him into her mouth, sucking him, grazing him with her teeth, pumping the rest of his length with both hands. He spilled into her mouth and she pulled out as she arched her back and pumped his seed onto her chest.

“Fuck, Nes, fuck!”

Nesta felt her own pleasure start to rise in her. “Again,” she said as she watched Cassian’s massive cock already growing hard again. “I want you deeper, one more time, then you can take me how you wish. However you wish,” she said.

Cassian growled. Nesta smirked and grabbed his cock again, roughly, pumping and squeezing with a twist of her wrist at the tip. “Nesta-“ and with that Nesta was sucking him into her mouth again, taking him deeper and faster than just minutes ago. Nesta pulled out to the tip, flicked it with her tongue, then put it back in her mouth. Cassian locked eyes with her as she slowly tookhim into her mouth, to where her hand gripped him at the base of his cock. Then she let go with her hand, opened her throat and took him down. “Fuck, oh fuck, Yes,” Cassian whimpered. Nesta laughed around his cock and he moaned. She drew back slowly and sucked him back in again, all the way to the hilt, one hand raising to cup and stroke his balls, the other between her legs. Cassian was caught between closing his eyes in pleasure and watching the most beautiful creature he’d ever seen do things to his cock he’d spent untold years dreaming about. He bucked up into her and Nesta moaned, spurring him on, harder and faster thrusts into her throat.

Without warning, Nesta popped him out of her mouth, lifted his cock and sucked first one of his balls into her mouth, then the other, licked up his shaft, and took him back into her throat again.

“Sweetheart, I’m close.” Cassian’s voice was a helpless whine. Nesta was relentless, sucking and pumping. He started to spill into her throat again, and once more, Nesta pulled him out to come on her already wet breasts. There was so much more seed this time. She stroked every last drop out of him onto her and felt it drip down onto her hips, onto her slick folds.

“Do you like me covered in your seed?” Nesta asked.

“Gods, yes,” Cassian said. His eyes raked down her chest to her full breasts. Some of his seed was dripping off of her nipples. “You are perfect,” he murmured. Cassian helped Nesta up, admiring the glistening beauty before him. “And I believe it’s your turn to be worshipped.” Nesta rose on her toes and captured his mouth with hers. He tasted himself on her tongue and growled.

“And how you do plan to do that?” Nesta asked. “Where do you plan to do that?” Cassian’s eyes darted to the water lapping around her knees.

“Follow me.” Cassian took a few steps toward the edge of the water and sat, pulling Nesta into his lap, her hands on his shoulders. He ran his hands over her breasts, smearing her hard work as he pinched her nipples. Nesta let out a cry of pain and arched into him. “Good girl,” he said, and did it again.

Nesta could feel his hardness butting up against her underside and shifted to line his tip up with her entrance. She sank down, but only made it about halfway, and both of them moaned at the sudden tightness. Cassian let his hands wander to her ass and lifted her up until just his tip was inside her before moving her back down onto him again. Another couple of inches. Cassian repeated it, moving her up and down his cock before bringing her almost all the way off his cock again—and dropping her onto his length. She came crashing down hard with a scream and a sobbed to be so filled, and felt her pleasure rising again. Nesta started moving on him, up and down and rolling her hips. Cassian thrust up into her in concert with her movements, deeper, deeper.. Cassian teased her clit as he kissed her neck, licked her neck, and when he bit her neck she came hard, again, and again. He followed soon after.

Nesta slumped forward, her head on his shoulder. Cassian stroked her back, infusing every touch with kindness and warmth. Nesta sighed. “That was—“

“I know,” he said.

Nesta let out a tired giggle, and sighed again, happy. Contented. “I would do that every day if I could.”

Cassian let out a low grunt of surprise. “If you could? _If?_ Oh, Nesta, I can’t get enough of you. I need more of this, whenever you’re willing to, I need more of you.” He leaned back a little and cradled her face in his hands. “Nesta, there is no ‘if.’ Not any more. Not ever again.” Nesta rested her hands on his wrists and forearms, and stroked his soft skin with her thumbs. Tears pricked at her eyes and she leaned forward. Cassian met her halfway, and instead of the usual searing need and blatant lust their kisses typically were built on, this one spoke of something softer, kinder, gentler.


End file.
